Of Nuzzles and Late Night Realizations
by paintme-chaotic
Summary: Mindless Stiles/Derek fluff.


Stiles was mid-sentence on his chemistry paper when he heard his window quietly open. Without even having to turn around he knew who it was.

After a few minutes, stiles finally decided to turn around. "You know, when people say 'creeper love is deeper love', they don't really mean it."

Derek just growled softly from his spot at the foot of Stiles' bed.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Derek snarled and faster than Stiles could blink, Derek had Stiles pushed up against his bedroom wall.

"Why do you smell like other people?" Derek asked while cautiously sniffing Stiles' neck.

"Well, I _did _have school today. There tends to be other people there."

Derek just growled again. "I don't like it. You don't smell like pack. You're supposed to smell like pack."

Stiles pushed Derek back a little. "Since when am I part of the pack? In case you haven't noticed, I am not a werewolf."

Derek sighed in aggravation. "Of course I know you're not a werewolf. But you _are_ part of the pack. You come to all the meetings, you help me keep the betas in line, and you take of them when they get hurt. You're practically pack mom."

Stiles was at a loss of words. Pack mom? Him? And that was the most Derek has ever said to him in one sitting!

"Okay, three things there, cowboy."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"One: can you let me down? Being shoved against a wall isn't all the comfortable."

Derek stepped away from Stiles, who promptly fell to the floor. He dusted the imaginary dust from his pants and took a seat on his computer chair.

"Two: I think that was the most you have ever said to me in one sitting. I'm so proud of you!"

That earned Stiles a dirty shirt to the head.

"Not cool, bro. and three: am I seriously pack mom? When did this happen?"

Derek ran a hand over his face, clearly frustrated. "Around the time you started acting like a mom to the pack."

Stiles thought of all the times he had helped the pack out. Like when the time Scott and Jackson got into a fairly nasty argument the ended with them both bruised and Scott sporting a broken shoulder, if only for a few minutes. Werewolf healing is kinda awesome that way. Stiles was the one that held Scott healed.

He also thought of all the times he had comforted Isaac after a nightmare. Stiles truly thought of Isaac as his little one. He wasn't quite sure why.

A look of sudden realization crossed Stiles' face. Derek just smirked.

"See? You are our pack mom. I couldn't run the pack without you."

Stiles was momentarily speeches. "Wait. Did you just say you needed me? Who are you, and what have you done with my Sourwolf?"

"_Your _Sourwolf?" Derek smirked

"Uh, well. You see..."

Derek cut stiles off by gently pushing him against a wall and pressed his lips to Stiles'.

Stiles was momentarily shocked, but soon realized what was happening.

After a moment, Stiles started to kiss Derek back. Derek let out a sound that sounded a lot like a purr. Stiles almost giggled but caught himself at the last second.

With some reluctance, Derek pulled away. Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

"We can totally do that again." Stiles said, albeit breathlessly.

Derek just smiled and nuzzled Stiles' neck, rubbing his scent on the younger male.

"Mate." Derek murmured.

"Mate? I'm your mate?" Stiles was shocked.

Derek nodded while continuing to nuzzle Stiles' neck and face.

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming." Stiles said while wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.  
Derek didn't say anything, just pulled strikes toward the bed and laid them both down. He wrapped his arms tight around stiles' waist and pulled him closer.

Stiles let out a totally manly squeak and Derek pulled them closer together. Derek just huffed out a laugh and nuzzled the back of Stiles' neck.

"What is with you and nuzzling? Are you secretly a cat or something?"

Derek nipped at Stiles' skin.

"I'm making sure you smell only of me."

"Possessive, much?"

"You love it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Sourwolf."

"Go to sleep, Stiles." Derek murmured and pulled stiles close to him.

Stiles grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed. "G'night, Derek."

"Good night. Mate."

At that, both Derek and Stiles smiled and fell asleep, happier than they had been in a long time.


End file.
